Minor Operations
by Suomalainen-Sisu
Summary: Gaara's never liked hospitals, and he's really not happy fussing over his older brother and wasting his Friday. But then after he stumbles into an attractive blond nurse in the corridor and ends up pressed against the wall in an empty room, Gaara thinks that maybe hospitals aren't too bad after all. NaruGaa AU


**Minor Operations - 1/1**

**Warnings: **Language, smex, and a serious lack of plot because who needs any when our favourite characters are about to get it on?

* * *

"How are you doing, Kankuro?"

His brother groans and moves his head in some sort of resemblance of a nod. There's a lazy smile on his face and it's painfully obvious that he's really not with it.

"That's good," the pink haired nurse coos and is swiftly joined by Gaara's sister, Temari, who fusses and plumps up his pillow like Kankuro's just had a heart transplant.

He hasn't. He fucking had his tonsils removed.

"The medications going to be wearing off really soon and you'll be feeling alright in no time. Then we'll get you some painkillers for your throat and you can try eating some food, okay?" They're both babying in and treating him like a ten year old and not the thirty-something ancient person he is. It's all incredibly sad.

Meanwhile, Gaara stands at the edge of the room, impatient and moody and trying his best not to show just how much he wants to leap out of the fourth floor window. He's been stuck at their local private hospital for the best part of five hours and the only joy Gaara's felt was when he watched his wuss of brother getting wheeled off to theatre, and even that had only earned a few chuckles. But now that that's over and Kankuro's miraculously survived his _life endangering_ surgery, all Gaara can really do is scowl and watch his pitiful brother whimper and point at his throat.

Gaara runs a hand through his red hair, blocks out Temari's shrieks and idly wonders what sort of twisted sexual favours Shikamaru now owes his sister for not being here. He thinks it's entirely not fair that he's been forced into a cramped hospital room when the patronising boyfriend gets to lounge at home and play online poker. Though, Gaara supposes he could have fought back and refused to come, but then Temari would have gone into a strop and declined to make him dinner anymore, and the only thing Gaara can cook is pasta and there's only so much you can eat before it gets too much.

Just like there's only so much of watching Temari tilt a cup to Kankuro's lips and then wiping the dribble off his chin that Gaara can handle. And he really can't believe that he's the only one that can see how bullshit this scenario is. It's not like his brother's lost the ability to use his hands, yet there they are, lying paralysed by his sides like he's some blow up sex doll.

It's the urge to stab both his siblings and tell them to grow the fuck up which has Gaara fleeing from the room in search of entertainment. But all the corridors feel too clean and smell too much like disinfected toilet for Gaara to find any comfort out here. And the nurses and other patients and family that go past him are too loud and all Gaara can do is roll his eyes, go for a quick piss and then eventually locate a coffee machine that he plants himself in front of.

He spends the next few minutes staring at the illuminated buttons and trying to come up with an excuse to go home. Gaara's just dismissed all the plans which would end with him in a hospital bed next to Kankuro (and wouldn't that be death sentence?) when a silky voice comes from behind him.

"Are you going to press the button? Or am I going to have to just get used to the sight of you from behind?"

Gaara blinks because that sounds like an innuendo to his ears. He finds it funny, because the man's probably way below his standards, undoubtedly just got out of surgery from having his third nipple removed and is almost certainly walking around in that horrific apron-dress thing that all the patients wear. So he takes his time to choose, flicking between a hot chocolate and a coffee (and eventually choosing a black coffee because god forbid he is not falling asleep to the sound of Temari crying over Kankuro's deceased tonsils). And okay, so maybe he's being a little annoying on purpose, but Gaara eventually turns, coffee in hand to cast his eyes on the man behind him.

He's completely ready to raise a brow at him, scoff and walk off. Except, the guy's a lot more handsome than Gaara predicted. He's in a blue nurse's uniform instead of a dress and though he looks pretty tired and in need of caffeine, he's got these amazing blue eyes that seem to sparkle, but that's just stupid because Gaara's not a hormonal teenage girl and this isn't a fucking romcom. But seriously, who knew that real male nurses could be more attractive than the fake ones found on porn sites; Gaara's always pictured them as frumpy old men who are way too eager to shove thermometers up places where they shouldn't go.

But hey, Gaara's really not complaining. Not when the nurse's got messy blond hair and these plump pink lips, little bit chapped and begging to be bitten. He's got gorgeous tanned skin pulled around defined muscle and Gaara can't help but picture what his own pale frame would look, pressed up against this man's body.

"Ah, so the views even better from this side, despite the frown," he says. His grin is fucking massive and normally such a thing would quickly put Gaara off, but it's sort of endearing, or maybe Gaara's just high off the detergent fumes they use in this place.

So Gaara steps a pace forward and glances up at the man through his lashes. "I don't know. Quite a few people seem to have enjoyed the view from the back."

The guy's head tilts to the side and his gaze flickers over Gaara's body. "Oh have they?" He sounds amused before he steps forward, forcing Gaara backwards towards the coffee machine and places a pound coin into it over the redhead's shoulder. He's way too close for this to not be considered flirting and neither man moves until the machine finishes churning out the black liquid and the blond man's got his cup in his hand. "I'm Naruto by the way."

"Gaara."

"Patient?"

"Do I look like I'm wearing a dress?" Gaara replies and cocks a brow, before sighing. "My pussy older brother's just had his tonsils out and my sister's treating the whole thing like he just got hit by a bus."

"Not an uncommon thing, I'm afraid. Though you should see half the stuff I gotta deal with. But I'm lucky I'm not on the orthopaedic ward, it's full of old people and all they do is bitch about the war, the hospital or their hip replacements." Naruto laughs and although he's complaining, he sounds like he really doesn't mind. "Shame about your family though. And let me guess; now you're dead bored of this place, or, at least you were."

Gaara smirks at the last comment. "Shouldn't you be getting back to your job?"

"Lunch break," Naruto fires back. "And I'd rather spend my time with someone I like, and not being hit on by nurses twice my age."

"Someone you like? So I'm your type then?"

"Definitely. Am I yours?"

The air's thick with tension, the kind that Gaara anticipates and likes, and regardless of the lack of words the two have spoken, the way they're staring at each other, eyes sweeping appreciatively over bodies makes it pretty clear that they both want each other. When Naruto sweeps a tongue over his own lips, Gaara doesn't have to be a mind reader to be able to tell that the nurse is clearly picturing what the redhead would look like naked on his knees or with his thighs wrapped around Naruto. And the pale man's not going to lie and say he hasn't been fantasising what Naruto would taste like, or how his cock would feel in his ass, because he totally has been and Gaara's not ashamed of that.

Still, Gaara pretends to think for moment, and then shrugs one shoulder.

"Is that a maybe then?"

"That…is a consideration."

Naruto pulls an amused face. "Oh, so what do I have to do to become your type?"

"Depends," Gaara chews at his bottom lip. "How long's your lunch break?"

They both know what's being implied and Gaara swears Naruto even blushes a little before he says, "long enough."

Gaara nods approvingly and then begins to move away and down the corridor, opposite to where Kankuro's resting because he doesn't need to hear his brother choking on soup whilst he's getting fucked; so Gaara strives to get as far away as possible.

It takes a few strides for him to catch up, but soon Naruto lurches into a healthy pace next to Gaara. And he ends up babbling about his life like he doesn't know what else to talk about. He explains that he's only just graduated from uni, how he's always wanted to be a nurse but how the night shifts make him want to die and how the uniform wouldn't even look good on Chris Hemsworth. And Gaara's surprised to find himself listening, normally he'd have tuned out a long time ago. But as they walk he finds himself drawn to the taller man and secretly Gaara thinks that Naruto looks amazing in the uniform.

They eventually find themselves in a quiet corridor, one with empty rooms and away from the bustle of the main hallways. There, Gaara decides to pull away from Naruto, chuck his untouched coffee into a bin, and duck into a vacant side-room. He's not shocked that Naruto follows him, or that he ends up crowding the redhead up against the wall. Naruto's got his free hand up against the wall just next to Gaara's head and he's leering down at the smaller man with a look that's slightly hesitant but brimming with want.

Gaara juts his chin out and looks up with a smirk. "Your coffee's getting cold."

Naruto's stunned for a moment, brow furrowing until realisation hits him and he notices the cup still held tight in his hand. The blond man fumbles for a moment, glancing round and ends up depositing the cup a few feet away. Naruto then turns back.

And Gaara finds it the perfect time to slot his mouth against the nurse's. There's a tiny second of indecision, but then Naruto responds. It feels just as perfect as Gaara imagined it to be and the duo waste no time deepening their kisses, pressing their open mouths against each, sucking on each other's lips and exploring with their tongues and teeth. Naruto seems to really like nibbling on Gaara's bottom lip, and the redhead certainly has no problem with that, with the way Gaara gasps and presses forward.

Arms wrap around each other, Gaara's hands finding a home in Naruto's hair, tugging and gripping it hard. The blond locks feel soft to touch and the redhead can only feel a touch of product in them. Gaara likes the way he can yank at the hair and control Naruto's movements. The man seems to get that a whimper and fisting hands means that Gaara's loving the way he's pressing chaste kisses to his lips, and that when he strokes his tongue so perfectly over Gaara's, his reward is a gentle caress.

But soon technique slips away; there are more teeth and it's so much wetter than before. Both men's lips are bruised, swollen from kisses. It's so hot and lust-filled and neither seems to be able to get enough of the other. There's a fight for dominance which Gaara lets Naruto win; he's eager to let the taller man have his way with him and Gaara certainly doesn't mind being the submissive one when it comes to sex, regardless of his stoic approach to life.

Everything is needy and fast, teeth clanking and tongues thrusting against each other's. They're both panting between wet noisy kisses, tugging at each other's bodies insistently.

It's not until Naruto pushes Gaara further against the wall that their kissing stops. Though Naruto only uses the break as an opportunity to explore the rest of Gaara's face, gliding his lips over his cheeks and jaw, pressing quick but firm kisses down his neck. Finally he stops over Gaara's pulse and sucks and bites and licks the skin there.

"Hah!" Gaara's breathing is deep and Naruto's mouth feels good. It doesn't take Gaara long before he's tilting his head, giving the tanned man more room to _abuse_ his neck. He knows that Temari's going to flip out later, but Naruto's mouth is far too talented for him to care. There's blood rushing south and suddenly all of Gaara's clothes feel too constricting and warm.

Naruto's mouth moves to his ear next. And the tanned man takes his time biting at Gaara's earlobe, licking up the shell of his ear and then blowing cold air against the skin. Hands that had been innocently resting on the pale man's hips rise up, gliding under his shirt and caressing the unblemished skin of Gaara's stomach.

There are goose bumps forming all over Gaara's skin and he's leaning into Naruto's touch, tensing and then instantly relaxing, waiting for the taller man's next move. Gaara's skin feels a lot more sensitive now, each stroke of Naruto's fingers drawing a stuttering whine from the redhead. And he's completely hard in his trousers, cock straining against denim.

Gaara shivers and reconnects their mouth when Naruto's fingers trace over his nipples. He can feel the barely-there touches and everything feels like it's on fire. Though Gaara doesn't expect to be thrusting forward and having his surprised moan swallowed when Naruto squeezes the hardening nubs between two fingers. Gaara's squirming, lustful and sensitive, unsure what to do when the blond man interchanges from sharp, almost painfully presses to carefully pushing down on them.

"Nngh," Gaara groans and slams his hips forward; using the thigh that Naruto presses forward as a means of getting some of that sweet friction he craves.

"Damn, you're responsive," Naruto whispers in reply. He pauses for a second, fingers still playing with Gaara's dusty pink nubs, and then moves his hands down and pulls up Gaara's shirt so it's bundled up under his arms. The tanned man smiles to himself afterwards and Gaara doesn't have time to glare at him because he's leaning down and capturing the redhead's left nipple in his mouth.

Gaara tenses and his back arches towards the touch. The wet warmth feels wonderful, the slurping noises sound sinful, and the way Naruto's glancing up at him, tongue peeking out and teasing at the hard nub make Gaara's eyes roll back.

Naruto switches his attentions to the other nipple and proceeds to unravel Gaara with the way he sucks harshly at the delicate peak, rolling the nub with his wet tongue and then using his teeth to gently nibble on it. His eyes are dark with want, determined as he pulls desperate noises from the redhead.

Gaara cries out and he's pretty sure his chest and face are supporting strong pink flushes, half from desire, and half from the embarrassment that comes with having your nipples played and tormented with. There's absolutely no rhythm with which he jerks against Naruto's clothed thigh, because all Gaara can think about is bring relief to his cock and how full he's going to feel with Naruto inside him.

Naruto pulls off his nipple with a _plop_. He stares at Gaara's chest for a while until he straightens up and pulls Gaara into another open-mouthed kiss. It's a lot slower this time; deeper. And both men take their time to explore each other properly. Tongues are used to glide over each other's, tasting and teasing whilst teeth are used to play with each other's lips, tugging and massaging at them.

When Gaara pulls away, eyes half-lidded and body shaking, he's not shocked to see Naruto in a similar state. There's a big bulge pressing against his thigh and it seems like Gaara's not the only one eager to move on onto somewhat less clothed activities.

"W-What are you going t-to do to me?" Gaara mumbles and then adds with a fake coy voice, though the hiccup in his words certainly isn't acting. "Nurse N-Naruto?"

And those two words have Naruto dropping to his knees faster than Gaara's ever seen. And before he knows it, he's been spun round, slammed against the wall and his trousers and boxer-briefs have been yanked down to pool by his ankles.

"Shit, don't say stuff like that," the blond man says while he runs his hands up Gaara's legs, stroking the soft skin on his thighs with gentle grazes before massaging the flesh in firm lines.

Gaara breathes heavily through his mouth but remains quiet, waiting.

Naruto's hands knead the flesh of Gaara's cheeks, spreading them and squeezing down. Then he inclines forward and bites gently at the flesh before licking over it and kissing a bruise into the skin. The blond man spends a lot of time doing this, licking and nibbling and sucking all over Gaara's ass and upper thighs, seeming to like the way the porcelain skin changes colour. Naruto seems to find amusement in the way that Gaara's body jerks towards his touch and he seems almost eager to finally cup Gaara's ass, expose the redhead's hole and lick a long continuous strip all the way from Gaara's perineum to the top of his ass.

"Ah!" Gaara's body shifts and his eyes roll back and he moans. He doesn't even have time to ask for Naruto to do that all again when he feels a wet tongue teasing over sensitive nerve endings, opening him up and making Gaara's toes curl in his shoes. "Oh! Ngh…fuck!"

And Jesus. It's like Naruto can't seem to get enough and the stroke of his tongue is persistent and continuous and Gaara doesn't know what to do because no one's ever done _this_ to him. He should think it's weird and pull away, but Gaara's not expecting to be crying out and wanting more.

And more is what Gaara gets. He can sense the smirk against his skin as Naruto plays with his hole and Gaara absolutely _loves_ it. The feel of it when Naruto goes all slow and gentle, tongue relaxed and gliding over his pale flesh, and then the abrupt change with no warning to fast, tense strokes that have Gaara yelping and pushing back against Naruto's tongue.

It feels wet and so damn good and for second Gaara thinks he could come from this alone.

But then Naruto is absolutely brutal, pulling away the second Gaara's legs begin to shake, the second he begins to babble a string of words that don't get much further than "p-please! Oh god! Oh god! Ahh!" And Naruto just _waits_, patient and composed, watching as Gaara's body clenches and unclenches before returning to his insistent flicks of the tongue over Gaara's hole.

It's after this has happened numerous times, once Gaara's voice has become nothing more than a broken whimper, after there's spit on his chin and after Naruto has dug his fingers into the skin on Gaara's ass and thighs so hard there're going to be bruises that the blond man finally pulls back, but not before placing a soft kiss against the pale man's hole. He pulls back with a chuckle, proud of the way he's completely undone his partner and proceeds to slide a spit slicken finger down the crack of Gaara's ass and circle his entrance with it.

"Mm…Naruto."

"Hm?" Naruto grunts back, though he seems a lot more interested in the way Gaara's hole flutters beneath his finger's ministrations. "What's up?"

"S-Stop teasing." Gaara manages to hiss out, face pressed against the white wall and sweaty hands holding him up. He feels the finger retreat and sighs. But then his eyes snap wide open and he moans as Naruto pushes the digit all the way in one go and begins to pump it in and out of Gaara's hole. "Hngh!" There's a slight burn that's to be expected, but overcoming pleasure makes up for it.

"I'm not teasing," Naruto says as he leans in to place a final lick around the rim of Gaara's hole.

Gaara can't seem to be able to decide if it's the finger circling inside him, or the wet tongue that's making him produce little hitching gasps. Maybe it's both.

There's a second finger tracing around the flesh before it's pushing in to join the other. Naruto scissors the fingers, stretching Gaara's hole in a manner that causes Gaara to howl when he curls them and presses down on that bundle of nerves within Gaara's body.

"Nghh! Ah! N-Naruto!" Gaara shrieks and it's because the tanned man's just rubbing and rubbing and _rubbing_ over that spot over and over again. And the whole thing is too much and not enough at the same time. Gaara finds himself clenching his teeth together and trying not to scream. But then there's an arm wrapping around his waist, stopping him from shifting and the fingers stop moving and all they do is press down _hard _over his prostrate and then Gaara really is screaming. All he can do is clamp his teeth down onto his arm and try not to sob too much because Naruto's got Gaara seated on his fingers and it's both torturous and perfect at the same time.

It's not even been a few seconds and Gaara's already jerking uncontrollably, trapped in Naruto's grip, whimpering pathetically because if this is what Naruto's fingers feel like, what kind of mess is Gaara going to turn into when he finally gets fucked? It's almost pitiful.

Finally, Naruto's fingers withdraw slowly. And even then, they stop at Gaara's rim, because then Naruto pushes them back with a third finger to join them, forcing Gaara back into that state of pleasure in which he's whimpering and unsteady on his feet.

Gaara's mewling and shaking uncontrollably, trying his best to fuck himself on the fingers. "N-Naru – Oh!" He's relieved when Naruto lets him and the pale man is quick to meet the brutal pace that Naruto sets with his fingers, whimpering every time he gets a fleeting brush against his prostate. Gaara's completely debauched and everything feels too hot and his neglected cock is hard and leaking pre-cum everywhere.

"You like that?"

"F-Fuck! Fuck, fuck! I'm gonna come - Oh!" Gaara whines out. He's so close and all Gaara wants to do is come _right now_.

And then the fingers retreat.

And Gaara wants to punch Naruto, but he's too worked up and too desperate so all he does is whine as his body shudders. "P-Please."

"Hold on. Fuck, you look good." There's scrambling noises behind him when Naruto stands; the sound of his uniform trousers falling down and then a frustrated "Fuck! I don't have a condom."

"My jean pocket," Gaara moans out and he's so fucking glad that Naruto doesn't bother to ask why he's carrying a condom; he's too broken and needy to be able to explain that Gaara had been out the previous night and he'd just chucked on the closest pair of trousers he'd found this morning. Instead, Gaara spends the next minute blocking out the noise of Naruto rolling the condom on and spitting into his hand before jerking his cock a few times in favour of trying to get his breathing to resemble something normal again. It doesn't work and all the redhead ends up doing is whimpering shamelessly and spreading his legs wider when he feels Naruto approaching.

A tanned arm wraps around his waist again and the other is used to guide Naruto's cock to his entrance. There's a moment when neither man does anything but breathe heavily, and then Naruto is pushing forward slowly.

"Nngh!" Naruto's cock feels huge inside Gaara and there's a burning pain, but it's filling him up in all the right ways. The pale man cries out brokenly until Naruto's cock is completely inside and the tanned man stills. "M-Move, goddammit."

"You sure?" He sounds hesitant. There's the hot breath of Naruto blowing against his ear, ragged and heavy and clammy hands have found their way under Gaara's shirt again to play with the skin there. But a second or two later and he pulls out a little, only to thrust forward again. He does it again, less shaky this time as Naruto's cock goes in deeper. "Ahh!" Naruto groans out and begins to jerk his hips forwards and backwards. "F-Fuck, you're tight!" Naruto starts up a slow pace; pulling out until only the head of his cock is inside Gaara before thrusting forward leisurely.

"F-Fuck," Gaara hisses from between clenched teeth. His teal eyes are shut, like he's trying to draw out the most pleasure from this, from the delicious drag of Naruto's cock, from the way he leaves Gaara open and aching before he slowly slides back in. He only wishes that the pace was faster, but Naruto is methodical and leisurely with his thrusts.

Even though Naruto's moves slowly to the point of infuriating him, Gaara finds himself keening at each press forward, taking whatever Naruto's willing to give him and letting his mind become over-clouded with desire. Half of him wants Naruto speed the fuck up, to scratch marks into his skin and pound him deep and hard, but the other is content to stay in this maddening limbo in which each thrust forward has Gaara submitting to the sensations and sobbing with want. It's frustrating, and his feelings are clearly heard in the tone of moans.

But the roll of Naruto's hips remains slow and lazy and the nurse seems to love watching Gaara grow exasperated because he doesn't change his actions, despite the pale man mewling and thrusting backwards. Though, Naruto does sort of make up for the slow pace when he ghosts his mouth over Gaara's neck, sensually licking of the hickeys he'd made.

Gaara grunts and pushes back. Naruto's cock isn't grazing anywhere near his prostate and it's annoying for whilst the pleasure is almost over-bearing, the redhead is begging for Naruto to pound into him properly; to fuck him against this wall until he can't take it anymore.

He's so close to begging. But he's not going to beg. He's not going to beg. He's not going to -.

"Faster! Na - …_Oh my God!_" Gaara begins to plead but then chokes out a cry when Naruto unexpectedly lurches forward and the thrusts are so much faster and harder and _deeper_ than before. All the redhead can do is claw uselessly at the wall and just _take_ the fucking he's sought for so long. "Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah!" Each cry falls from his mouth in time to Naruto's thrusts, to each time he bounces his ass back to meet the blond and to each time that the sound of flesh smacking together fills the room.

"Hah! Argh!" Naruto grunts behind him.

"Yes! Ah, oh fuck!"

There's a brief point at which Naruto loses his grip around Gaara, when the angle of his thrusts slips and he ends up hitting the pale man's prostate dead on. The scream that threatens to escape never does, and instead Gaara chokes out breathes from an open mouth and tries to keep steady on his feet. In the end though, it's only Naruto's grip and his weak hands pressed against the wall that are keeping him upright. Toes are curling in his shoes and his back is arching impossibly, there're locks of red hair stuck to his forehead and Gaara's pretty sure he's about to cry soon because it's all just _so fucking much_.

The sensations are maddening. Hoarse cries are getting ripped from his throat, his body is sweaty, cock dripping and yet there's still that aching need inside him. Gaara needs to come: needs it because this whole thing is driving him insane. Thankfully, Gaara doesn't need to do anything because a generous hand is sneaking down to grasp his stiff and leaking cock.

"Nngh!"

"Shh, I've got you." There's a whisper and kiss placed next to his ear and the hand begins to jerk him off in time to the frantic thrusts of Naruto's hips.

Gaara's hips stutter in their movement. It's too much and he doesn't know what to do besides cling onto the wall and beg some more. "Oh! Ah! Please -!"

The hand plays with the head of his cock, gripping the shaft and fisting it in just the way that Gaara likes, and if he isn't sure that he's getting fucked in a hospital room right now, Gaara could easily mistake the hand for his own, despite being larger, more calloused and tanned.

"Aagh!" The slam of Naruto's hips begins to become more unsystematic and uncontrolled. The blond man is panting heavily into his ear and the grip he has on Gaara's waist is bruising, in a good way.

"Let me come! Oh! Let me c-come, N-Naruto!" Gaara pleads; voice strained and desperate because he can't take any more. There's too much pleasure and constant pounding against his prostrate feels _too good_.

Naruto grunts behind him and the hand jerking him off speeds up.

"Oh! Oh! I – I'm going come! Oh - fuck!" Gaara moans out and his eyes snap shut and his head drops back onto Naruto's shoulder as shudders wreck through his body as his orgasm wrecks through him. "Hngh!" He whimpers at the end, when Naruto is gently milking his cock and continues to keen until he becomes too sensitive and the aiding hand is shrugged off.

A few seconds later and Naruto groans into his shoulder; "Ahh, Jesus, shit!" He jerks uncontrollably a few times and then stills inside Gaara before pulling out. He's got the front of his uniform shirt pressing against Gaara's back, they're damp with sweat and the reek of sex around them gives a clear indication to what they were doing.

Gaara finds the strength to spin himself round, back leaning against the wall and gulping in breaths.

"Come see me sometime?"The question is sudden and unexpected.

The redhead's gaze jerks from scowling at the cum marks on the floor to look up at a sweaty Naruto who's smiling and has a red tint to his cheeks. So Gaara rolls his eyes at the man. "I didn't realise I could just wander in here, thought I'd need to break my leg first."

Naruto blinks at him a few times. He's confused and then something clicks and his face is full of understanding. "Oh. Oh yeah." Naruto shakes himself into movement and Gaara doesn't bother to watch him scurry off to find a piece of paper in the room. A few seconds later though and there's a frustrated curse and cold coffee spilling all over the floor. It'd be annoying in any other situation, but they're both naked and lazy so it's slightly funny and Gaara doesn't stop the chuckles that escape his mouth.

Naruto laughs too and he soon reappears into Gaara's view, waving a piece of paper triumphantly. "Here."

Gaara inhales and exhales a few more times before he asks, "You want me to call you?"

Naruto glances up from where he's busy tucking the paper into Gaara's pocket. "Sure, why not? Or, am I not your type?"

Gaara huffs out a laugh at the teasing tone and folds his arms across his chest. His shirt feels uncomfortable against his skin, all clammy and annoying. "Well -."

"I mean, with the way you were enjoying yourself just then, it'd be weird for me to not be your type, right?" Naruto cuts him off and grins widely. "We gotta meet again. Maybe on a bed this time?"

Gaara cocks a brow and contemplates for moment as he pulls up his jeans before nodding. Yeah, he can do that.

* * *

So…the things I write when I'm bored, eh? Hah, and at first I worried about this not being long enough… *grumbles* Why do my smut scenes always turn out so long?

Anyway, if you liked this oneshot, be sure to review and favourite it and maybe, hopefully (please?) check out my other stories. Thank you!


End file.
